1960d (WOD)
*1960 *1961 *1962 *1963 *1964 *1965 *1966 *1967 *1968 *1969 Events * Law enforcement organizations begin their attempts to destroy or curb the Mafia, to little effect. * Tokyo is one of the most polluted cities in the world. * China's Xia dynasty is thought to be a myth until discoveries this decade find evidence of a Bronze Age culture in many cities. * The film Ocean's 11 is released. While not the greatest Las Vegas movie ever made, it makes Vegas sparkle like a jewel. * Intensive FBI investigations of mob operations in Las Vegas help flush out most of the gangsters and crooks from the casino and hotel business. * Clubfoot Razorneck of the Uktena is born. * Harold Hunt of the Glass Walkers, is born. * Disillusioned and falling into heroin addiction, famed Silent Strider Vik Stryker loses the wolf. * The Ratkin known as Danny "Diz" Walton goes through Infection sometime in this decade. * The humans of British Columbia begin to respond to environmental pressures and arguments Glass Walkers have been (secretly, of course) putting forth. * Vietnam War. Nagah kill soldiers on both sides. * Career of protest singer Jenny "Songbird" Logan. * The Cult of Ecstasy's influence breaks free among the masses. * Inspired by last decade's "Karpov Umbrella Incident," similar "gadgets" become popular among New World Order agents, especially with the defection of a handful of Sons of Ether in the early years of the decade. * The Burning Bush Convent is founded when a group of Sisters witness the death of a Celestial Chorister who dies in a Paradox manifestation appearing as a column of fire. * Many new Arcanum Colonies and Chapter Houses spring up across Africa. The Chapter House in Lima, Peru is also established at this time. The Arcanum also first takes an interest in the Middle Kingdom at this time. * Many "expatriate" satyrs, hidden in distant Horizon Realms by the Cult of Ecstasy, return home. * The Fifth World Tribe comes into full bloom. * Marianna of Balador hosts one of Europe's most exclusive getaways. * The FBI Special Affairs Division's investigations of paranormal activities this decade may have uncovered some mage-related information. * Miriam Dunsany begins her career as a performance artist. * A movement to rid Horizon of the segregation of mages and acolytes arises, but older mages who own the buildings where the segregation takes place refuse to concede. * Writers like , , and lay the groundwork for the cyberpunk revolution. * As it comes out of hiding, the membership of the Ancient Order of the Aeon Rites begins to grow for the first time in decades. * Khuvon teaches seven disciples, starting an organization later known as the Thal'hun. * Etherite Professor Digby invents the Kaleidoscopic Reconnaissance Environment Mission Suit for the British Secret Service. * An occult group dedicated to end-time prophecies, the Deathbird's Cry, is founded. * The Cult of Ecstasy refers to this decade as "the Great Awakening." * The "Aquarian Elite" shamanistic group arises among the Cult of Ecstasy. * With the proliferation of Eastern mysticism and psychotropic drugs, the Children of Knowledge practise their magic more openly than ever before. * The Ascension War intensifies. * The Progenitors' Damage Control finds itself in the possession of a large amount of "ethically questionable" biological materials. As the Pogrom starts up, they're ordered to use it against the Traditions. * The Louisiana Technological Development Zone (or "LouZone") is started. * The Verbena begin to blossom with an increase in the general interest in the occult, magic, and "flower power." * Many young Verbena begin to openly recognize and identify with gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transgender people. * Members of the Social Reconstructionists attempt to ally themselves with the Cult of Ecstasy, but fail. * Bernhardt Mueller works with . * The Thomasons, a hippie family, move to San Francisco's Haight-Ashbury area. Early 1960s * Graham Daly's leadership of the Vancouver Glass Walkers comes to an end. * The Ratkin later known as Momma Rat goes through her Infection during these years. * The Star Council is not very selective in its membership, allowing the radical fringe group the Thal'hun to join. * The Copa Showroom in Las Vegas' Sands Hotel and Casino plays host to the infamous Rat Pack. Mid 1960s * John Keel, witnessing a dark aspect of Pegasus, begins telling tales of the ominous "Mothman." Late 1960s * Hollywood superstar Natalia Kross's career continues, but comes to an abrupt end in 1968. * Stefan Ewald of the Get of Fenris arrives in Canada from Denmark along with his family. * Pentex creates Shadowfiends to deal with social dissidents. * Late this decade, Iteration X calculates that a new programming centre is necessary. * Co-founder of Death Lord Games Peter Clarkston is born. * Malachai Ben-Yeshua turns to the Ars Potentiae, seeking to subvert by raw force that which finesse would no longer control. References Category:World of Darkness timeline